Rapid advances are being made in extended reality devices, such as augmented reality devices, virtual reality devices, mixed reality devices, and/or the like. Some studies indicate that immersive experiences with extended reality devices leverage affordances of natural human perception (e.g., spatial memory, motion, manipulation, feedback, and/or the like) for better comprehension of three-dimensional (3D) visualizations and enhanced creativity.